


History

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Poe were childhood friends. You two had so much history together. Now as you both work for the Resistance, you begin to realize that you have feelings for Poe. But afraid of risking your friendship, you don’t tell him. This results with a lot of confusion and jealousy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You and Poe have known each other for so long. You don’t even know how your friendship came to be. It sort of just..happened. But you wouldn’t have it any other way. You two went from growing up on Yavin 4 to working with the New Republic to now working with the Resistance. You two have been through a lot together and things were starting to become more difficult. You started to grow feelings for Poe and you were afraid. If he knew how you felt and he didn’t feel the same, then there goes years of your guys’ friendship down the drain. So you had to keep it all to yourselves. So far, that plan has been going great. Poe has been busy flying and commanding on missions while you stay at the base working in the medibay. You haven’t seen or talked to him in a while. 

Right now, you were zoning out a little bit as you wrote up reports. You feel something hit your leg and you look down to see BB-8.

You smile, “Hey, buddy. How was the mission?” You listen to BB-8. They begin to rant about how reckless Poe was being and that they both almost died twice. You laugh, “Well, you can’t be the best pilot in the galaxy and not take any risks.”

“That’s exactly what I told him!” You look up to see Poe. He’s still in his flight suit. You see he has some cuts on his face and hands, “Nurse, I’m ready for my check up.”

You smile, “Tsk. Tsk. Always getting yourself hurt, Dameron.” You walk over to the back where the patients are taken care of. Poe and BB-8 follow you.

He shrugs, “Maybe I do it on purpose just so I can see you." 

You turn around and blushed. Damn him. You opened a drawer to get out bandages, you then went to go get a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Poe is now sitting on a bed. You set the supplies next to him and begin to check his injuries.

"Well lucky you, you don’t need stitches this time.” You wet the cloth a little bit and as you were about to clean Poe’s cuts, another nurse, Findli, interrupts you.

“Y/N, someone is requesting to see you at the counter." 

You sigh and look at Poe, "Be right back.”

Findli watches you emerge from the curtained area, “Do you want me to finish him up for you?”

In your head, you didn’t want her to, “Um, sure. If he wants you to, I don’t mind.” You see Findli’s eyes light up. 

You find out that the someone that wanted to see you was Poe’s friend and fellow pilot, Snap, “Alright, Snap. What’s the damage now?”

“Well, I got a cut on my lip. Maybe a kiss will make it feel better.” You laugh.

“Good try, Snap. What’s really the problem?" 

"Alright, alright. I burned myself while fixing up my ship. Can I have some ointment or something?”

“You know you could’ve asked any other nurse, right?”

He smiled, “Yeah, but I haven’t seen you in a while. Neither has Poe. I’m surprised he isn’t with you." 

"He is actually. In the back getting his cuts cleaned and bandaged.”

“Well why aren’t you taking care of him?" 

You narrowed your eyes on him, "Because you requested to see me, dummy!” You thumped him on the head.

“Okay, okay. Sorry. Can I have the ointment before you cause any more injures?” You went to the back, got the ointment, and handed it to him,

“Thanks, Y/N. You’re a lifesaver. I’ll see you around.” You waved to him as he left.

You walked back to and quietly peaked behind the curtain. You saw Findli dabbing the cloth on Poe’s face. Poe was watching her and observing her face. You knew that look. That was the look he gave a girl when he was interested. You also saw that both of his hands were on Findli’s waist. You heart dropped. You backed away from the curtain and started heading back to the front counter. You then bumped into BB-8 again. Their head tilted to the side and they asked you what was wrong.

“Nothing’s wrong, Bee bee ate. I’m fine.” BB-8 began going off on you about how they know when you’re lying and you should never lie to them. You smiled a little bit, “It’s nothing to worry about. Really, I’m fine. Just a little..” Heartbroken? Upset? Dejected?, “stressed. You know how I can be sometimes when I’m stressed.”

“Bee bee ate! Ready to go?” You hear Poe say. You immediately fixed your posture and tried to look happy. BB-8 looked at you and then Poe. You gave it a look as if pleading for them not to say anything. They then roll to Poe’s side.

“Well, Mr. Dameron, you be careful now.”

Poe smiles, “No promises.” and winks at Findli. She giggles and you want to vomit.

“Alright, enough distracting. We have work to do. Get going.” You say to Poe and BB-8.

“Wait, Y/N. Maybe you wanna do something after you get off?" 

"No, I’m busy.”

“Come on! We haven’t seen or talked to each other for some time.”

You shrugged. You sit down to finish your reports, “It happens.” The way you said that sounded very cold and unlike you. Poe noticed it immediately.

“Y/N, is something wrong? Because you know I’m here for y-”

“Please just let me work, Poe.” Your eyes were fixed on the reports in front of you because you believed that if you looked at Poe, tears would start flowing from your eyes. And if you had looked up, you could see Poe’s hurt expression.

“Fine. Come on, BB-8.” BB-8 looks at you one last time and then follows their master.

Findli sits next to you, “That was was a little harsh. He just wanted to hang out with you. I thought you guys were best friends." 

"Findli, I’ve just been caught up with stuff okay? And please, just stay out of this.” She left without another word to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt. Friendship. Confusion. That is all.

You had to admit…you did feel a bit bad. Poe doesn’t know how you feel about him, so why should you be angry with him? He was never yours to begin with. You tossed and turned in your bed trying to sleep. But it just wasn’t going to happen. The guilt was eating you up inside. You sighed. 

“Alright, guess I’ll just apologize now.” It was late, but whatever. You quickly threw on your robe and left your room. You walked a couple doors down and found yourself in front of Poe’s door. You hesitantly lifted your hand up and knocked. After a couple seconds the door hissed open to reveal Poe in sweats..only sweats. _Crap. No! Focus, Y/N._

You bit your lip,“Um, hi.”

“Hi.”

“Sorry it’s late, but I couldn’t sleep and I just wanted to-”

“Pooooee! What’s taking so long?!” You hear a female voice. You know that voice…Findli.

“Oh. I interrupted something. Nevermind,” You turn to leave, “I’ll just go.”

“Wait, Y/N.” the door hissed shut, “What did you want to say?” Poe’s hand was rubbed up and down your arm to reassure you.

“I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you earlier. If you no longer want to be friends, I understand.”

“Y/N, you’re kidding right?” Poe tugged your arm and hugged, “I forgive you. I get it. Sometimes I can be irritating and I’m sorry. I should’ve got the hint.”

You broke from his embrace, “No, it’s not that it’s..” Should I tell him? It’s not like he’ll care. He’s interested in Findli, “..it’s just that I’ve been a little stressed.

Being one of the head nurses, I have to fill out more reports than others. It takes a lot of my time up. And I’m a totally different person when I’m stressed.”

He chuckles, “Don’t I know it.” You smile. 

“So..we’re still friends?”

“Do you even have to ask? We’ve known each other this long. It’s gonna take more than your attitude to get rid of me.” Poe pokes you in the shoulder. 

The corners of your mouth twitched up into a small smile, “Well, uh, it’s late and I don’t want you to keep Findli waiting any longer.”

“Oh, yeah, about her-”

“Goodnight, Dummy-ron.” You walk away leaving Poe smiling. 

* * *

As soon as you went into work the next morning, you apologized to Findli. You gave her the same spiel you gave Poe and she believed you. So now, you were in the clear and everything was back to normal. But then she began asking what your feelings are for Poe.

“I know sometimes when two people are best friends and they’ve known each other for a long time, one of them can start falling for the other.”

“Is there a point to this, Findli?”

“What are your feelings for Poe?”

 _Oh no. Why?_ , “He’s my friend-”

“That’s not answering my question.”

“Findli, please. It really doesn’t matter if or how I feel for Poe. So can you please just drop this?” You give her a pleading look and she just smirks at you.

“Alright,” She throws her hands up as if to surrender, “Consider it dropped.” _Phew._

The day was pretty slow for you. There was currently no mission for the X-Wing Squadron to fulfill, which meant no one was in the medibay. This also meant that Poe would be hanging around for a while. 

As soon as he walked in you playfully rolled your eyes and he smiled at you,

“You’re lucky we don’t have any patients in or else I would’ve kicked you out the moment you walked in." 

Poe pretended he was offended. He looked down to BB-8, "Can you believe her buddy? As soon as we walk in she’s suddenly insulting us.” BB-8 shakes their head. You laugh.

“What’s up?”

“Well, Bee bee ate and I were thinking that maybe we can steal you away for the rest of the day?”

“I’m working.”

“Hey buddy,” He looks down to BB-8 once more, “did Y/N say that there were no patients in today?” BB-8 beeped saying that you did say that.

“Okay, I did say that. What’s your point?”

Poe’s eyes suddenly zero in on Findli, “Hey, Findli!" 

She turns and smiles, "May I help you, Poe?”

“Actually, yes. Do you think you can cover for Y/N so I can spend some time with my best friend?” You facepalmed. Poe Dameron using his charm to get what he wants. Nothing new.

Findli smiles and looks from you to Poe, “I don’t see why not.”

Poe gestured to her, “See, Y/N! You’re covered!”

“But I’m one of the head nurses-”

“It’ll only be for a couple hours. Please, Y/N?!” You hear BB-8 repeat Poe. Then there was the puppy dog eyes and the pouting lips. 

You smile, “Fine! Let me just file these reports and we’ll go.”

“Yes! We did it, buddy!”

Findli stands next to you as you file the reports, “Those two are mischievous, aren’t they.”

You scoffed, “Oh, you have no idea!”

After you changed out of your uniform and grabbed your bag, you, Poe, and BB-8 walked down to the lake. You and Poe loved going down there to watch the sunset. You sat up while Poe’s head laid in your lap. You were currently drawing the lake and the sunset and you’ve got to admit: it was one of your best works. You then see a hand grasp your sketch book and pull it away.

“Aw come on!” You try to reach for it, but Poe pulls it further from you, “Come on, Dummy-ron! Give it back!”

Poe smirked at you, “Okay, for that, you’re definitely not gonna get this back.” He stands up and begins to walk away from you.

You’re still sitting and you extend your arms out, “I’m sorry! please give it back! I’m too lazy to get uuupp!” You whined.

Poe laughs at you, “Well that’s a darn a shame.” He swings your sketchbook above your head where you can barely reach it, “You’re gonna have to get up if you want it back.” BB-8 then asks Poe to stop because he’s being cruel. Poe looks at them, “Cruel? She called me Dummy-ron!”

As Poe and BB-8 begin to playfully argue, this was your chance. You pounced on Poe…but failed and fell. As you fell, you grabbed onto him and he landed right on top of you. 

You can’t help but start laughing. Poe is just hovering above you watching you with a small smile on his face. You notice this and stop laughing. A blush is creeping onto your skin. You nervously laugh and try to push Poe off you, “Alright, get off m-” Poe takes your arm and pins it to the ground, “P-Poe, what are you do-” Poe silences you with his lips. You’re shocked for a moment, but you end up going with it. But then, you don’t feel right so you break the kiss and pushed him off you. You stood up, grabbed your sketchbook and bag, and walked away from Poe and BB-8 without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Poe looked confused, “Did I do something wrong?” He asked BB-8. The droid beeped as if saying that they don’t know. 

It’s been three days since the kiss and you’ve been avoiding Poe ever since. You’ve been working on reports and working on patients. Findli could tell something was wrong, but she didn’t want to push anything. During the three days you avoided him, Poe came to try and talk to you. You stayed in the back and told Findli to tell him you’re busy whenever he showed up. Poe was upset and hurt. He didn’t know what to do. 

You overheard Poe talking to Findli. “-Findli, help me out.” You shook your head and walked away to continue your work.

Findli sighed, “I’ve been trying to piece everything together. And I think I know what’s wrong.”

“Alright. Lay it all out.”

“I think she thinks that you and I are a thing and she’s jealous.”

“Wait, what? But-”

“Oh come on, Poe. You’re an unintentional flirt.”

“Am not.” Findli gave him a look, “Alright. Maybe, I am. But it doesn’t mean anything.”

Findli scoffed, “Tell that Y/N." 

Poe threw held his face in his hands, "I really messed up, didn’t I?" 

"You’re gonna have to apologize to her and somehow prove to her that she’s the only person you’re interested in." 

"How?" 

Findli shrugged, "You know her better. Figure it out. Now excuse me, I have a job to do.”

Poe looked down to BB-8, “I don’t know how I’m gonna do this, buddy.” BB-8 said to just tell you how he feels. Poe shook his head, “It’s not gonna be enough. She keeps pushing me away.” Then Poe got an idea, “Wait, I think I know what to do. Come on!” He and BB-8 ran off.

* * *

It was the end of the day and you were exhausted. Your hand was cramping from writing so much and your feet hurt from running around checking patients. You just wanted to go to bed. 

The door to your rooms hissed open and you were confronted with candles everywhere. BB-8 rolled up to you, “Bee bee ate, what’s going on?” They told you to follow them. You followed them into your small kitchen and dining area to find Poe standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. You looked at him suspiciously.

“Uh, hi, Y/N.”

“What are you doing here? How did you even get in?”

“Please, Y/N. You kept avoiding me, so I figured this is the only place where I can finally talk to you. I mean, you don’t have anywhere to run to now.” You glared at him and crossed your arms, “Can you please sit down so we can talk?” You walked over and sat down at the table. Poe gave a deep breath, “Okay, I just wanted to apologize for everything. You probably think I’m giving you mixed messages. I know I’m a flirt, but you should know that it doesn’t mean anything. Mainly because the only girl who’s been on my mind is you and I just didn’t want to ruin the chance we had." 

Everything he said began to sunk in. You just had one question for him, "You and Findli?” the question came out as a whisper

“Nothing there. We’re just friends." 

"Didn’t look like it.”

“Y/N,” He took your hand in his, “Please believe me." 

"Sooo…you like me?” You shyly look at Poe.

He chuckles, “Like you? Y/N, I love you.”

You blushed, “I love you too, Poe.”

He sighed in relief, “Thank goodness, because I really hoped that I didn’t do all of this for nothing." 

You laughed and slapped him on the arm, "You are something else, Dummy-ron.”

“Ugh. You know I hate that nickname.”

“You love that nickname.”

“No, I love you.” Poe leaned over the table and you leaned over to him. You smiled as he gave you a very loving and passionate kiss.


End file.
